


집으로

by hicstans



Series: 새로운 가족 [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Fury is better father than odin, Gen, Loki will do everything for his family, Translation Available
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hicstans/pseuds/hicstans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>요툰하임으로부터 로키가 귀환하다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

차라리 서리거인 형태로 돌아가서 길을 쫙 얼려버릴까.  
캘리포니아의 따가운 햇볕 아래 한도 끝도 없이 이어진 자동차용 포장도로를 걸으며 로키는 그런 생각을 했다.  
그럼 적어도 이렇게 덥지는 않을 텐데.  
하지만 곧 그 방법은 포기했다. 더 견디기 힘들어질 뿐이었다. 주변 온도는 내려갈지 몰라도 햇볕을 어찌할 방도는 없었다. 게다가 여기는 완만하긴 해도 오르막이어서, 얼음이 녹아 미끄러지면 전진이 아니라 후진을 하게 될 가능성조차도 있었다.  
“이럴 줄 알았으면 며칠, 아니 단 몇 시간이라도 출발을 늦춰보는 건데.”  
자기는 아이스크림이고 열기에 녹아내리는 중인 것 같은 환각이 느껴질 지경이었다. 어쩌면 환각이 아닐 지도 모른다. 정말로 녹고 있는 것일 수도 있다. 아무튼 자신은 서리거인이니까, 서리가 따가운 햇살 아래 녹아내리는 것은 당연....  
“이 망할 놈의 집구석, 대체 드라이브 웨이가 몇 킬로미터인 거야!”  
로키가 소리 질렀다.  
“토니 스타크으, 이딴 데다 집을 짓다니 만나면 그 쇠머리를 뽑아주마!”  
덜컹  
땅이 울렸다.  
“......어?”  
드르르르르르르르르  
커다란 톱니바퀴 같은 게 돌아가는 소리가 들리며 길 한쪽 땅이 열려 금속으로 된 무언가가 솟아올랐다. 낯선 형태지만 로키는 본능적으로 그 정체를 알아차렸다.  
무기다.  
집을, 토니 스타크를 보호하기 위해 설치했을 침입자에 대항하는 무기다.  
“.......이게 어찌 된?”

 

-어흠.  
토니는 한숨을 쉬며 토치 불꽃을 껐다.  
“갑자기 말하지 않고 먼저 기척을 내는 건 좋은데, 절삭기가 돌아가고 있을 때에도 또렷이 들릴 정도로 큰 헛기침 이란 것도 놀라긴 마찬가지거든?”  
-죄송합니다. 하지만 지금은 비상사태라서.  
“비상사태? 외계인이라도 침입했어?”  
토니는 우선 머리 보호구를 벗고 모니터를 띄웠다.  
-예.  
“....응?”  
-외계인이, 스타크씨에게 위해를 끼칠 생각 만만인 외계인이 여기로 접근하고 있습니다.  
놀란 토니는 서둘러 저택 주변의 방비 시스템과 감시 카메라 영상을 전부 활성화시켰다.  
“................어?”  
정문 쪽 카메라 중 하나에 까만 머리카락에 호리호리한 인영이 비쳤다.  
토니는 화면을 확대했다.  
“저, 혹시?”  
-빨리 데리러 가지 않으면 더워서 짜증난 나머지 스타크씨의 머리를 물어뜯으려 할지도 모릅니다.  
자비스가 심각한 목소리로 대답했다. 토니는 더 말 않고 자동차들이 있는 쪽으로 달려갔다. 시동을 걸며 그가 말했다.  
“유머감각 재 업데이트에 대해선 돌아와서 말하자고.”  
차고 문이 열렸다.  
“참, 토르한테는...”  
-이미 연락 했습니다.

 

토니가 도착했을 때 로키는 대공미사일 지지대 그늘에 앉아 다리를 쉬고 있는 중이었다.  
“늦었어, 토니 스타크.”  
로키가 차에 타며 눈을 흘겼다.  
“늦은 건 너거든.”  
토니가 휙 유턴을 하면서 말했다.  
“이만 포기해야하지 않을까 하는 생각까지 해봤다고.... 벌써 이 년 가까이 지난 거 아냐?”  
“물론 알아, 거기선 이틀밖에 안 지났다거나 아니니까. 그리고 일 년 팔 개월하고 이틀이야, 정확하게.”  
“달력에 하루하루 표기해가며 지냈어?”  
토니는 집으로 차를 몰며 물었다. 로키가 어깨를 으쓱했다.  
“어떤 의미로는.”  
“감옥에 있었어?”  
“아니.”  
우선은 로키의 심기를 풀어야 무슨 말을 들어도 들을 수 있을 것 같았으므로 토니는 집에 도착하자마자 우선 식당으로 그를 끌고 가서 레모네이드를 만들어주었다. 토니가 레몬을 짜고 있는 동안 로키는 옆에서 얼음을 까드득 까드득 씹어 먹었다.  
토니가 그를 곁눈질했다.  
“음, 저, 혹시 그 얼음이 내 머리라고 상상하며 깨물고 있는 거 아니지, 그렇지?”  
“글쎄. 네 머리가 이만큼 시원하다면 깨물고 싶을지도.”  
“아니거든.”  
“로키?”  
스티브가 뛰어 들어왔다.  
“오, 맙소사. 로키! 세상에..”  
로키가 손을 흔들었다.  
“응. 다행히도 살아 돌아왔어.”  
스티브는 안도의 한숨을 내쉬며 로키를 꽉 끌어안았다.  
“돌아왔구나, 정말로. ...돌아와서 기뻐.”  
“나도 기뻐.”  
로키가 팔을 뻗어 스티브의 등을 토닥였다. 스티브가 로키의 어깨에 고개를 묻었다. 그의 목소리가 떨렸다.  
“실은 못 돌아올지도 모른다고 생각했어. 그... 서리거인들이 전쟁 범죄를 어떻게 생각하는지도 모르는데, 혹시라도, 혹시라도....... 그런데 드디어 네가 속죄를 끝내고, 떳떳하게 돌아와 우리와 다시 함께 할 수 있게 되다니....”  
“캡틴, 울어?”  
토니가 물었다.  
“이런 건 감격의 눈물이라고 하는 거야.”  
그래도 멋쩍은지 스티브는 재빨리 눈에 괸 눈물을 닦아냈다.  
“지금 자비스가 온 팀에 연락해서 불러 모으고 있어.”  
토니가 말했다.  
“토르랑 클린트는 지금 뉴욕 실드 본부에 가 있거든. 아마 오는 김에 퓨리도 데려올 거라고 생각해.”  
“아....”  
로키가 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“나타샤랑 브루스는 잠시 쇼핑을 나갔으니 아마 그들이 먼저 도착할 거야.”  
스티브가 말했다.  
“악당들한테 선포해둘까, 우리 뻑적지근하게 축하 파티를 한 판 해야 하니 당분간 나대지 말라고?”  
토니가 즐겁게 말했다.  
“파티 먼저 해도 될 거야.”  
스티브가 말했다.  
“로키가 돌아왔다는 거 알면 웬만한 악당은 무슨 꼴을 당할지 무서워서라도 나타나지 못할 테니까.”  
“저, 그런데.”  
로키가 손을 들었다.  
“브루스가 누구야?”

 

팝 타르트를 상자 째 카트에 실으며 브루스는 한숨을 쉬었다.  
“인간이랑 대사 정도가 아예 다른 건 알지만, 그래도 이런 과자나 다름없는 편향된 음식만 계속 먹어도 정말 괜찮은 거야?”  
나타샤는 어깨를 으쓱했다.  
“지난 일 년 넘게 쭉 봐 왔잖아, 뭘 새삼. 그리고 토르는 팝 타르트만 먹는 게 아니라 고기도 먹고 과자도 먹고 술도 많이 먹고.....”  
“보는 것만으로 당뇨에 걸릴 것 같아.”  
브루스는 넌덜머리를 냈다.  
“그나마 요샌 꽤 적게 먹고 있는 거야, 피터랑 ....있을 땐 더 했는걸.”  
로키라고 말하려다 나타샤는 말을 삼켰다. 얼음으로 뒤덮인 황무지에서 홀로 죽거나 또는 그에 준하는 고통을 겪고 있을 지도 모르는 팀원에 대해서는 아무래도 쉬이 입 밖에 낼 수가 없었다.  
로키가 사라지고, 그가 어디에 어떤 목적으로 갔는지 알고 난 뒤에는 모두들 조심스럽게 그에 대해 말하는 것을 피했다. 그에 대한 언급은 토르 뿐 아니라 모두의 마음을 아프게 했다. 어벤저들은 거의 모두가 감옥살이나 고문 또는 그에 준하는 경험을 했고 전원이 되돌릴 수 없는 후회스러운 기억을 갖고 있었다. 로키가 어떤 지옥에 있을지, 솔직히 생각하고 싶지 않았다.  
구하러 갈 수 있는 것도 아니니.  
“피터 말인데, 숙모님 걱정도 이해는 하지만 여름동안에는 여기 와서 지낼 수도 있지 않을까? 방학이니까 핑계도 있을 거고.”  
어쩐지 나타샤의 표정이 어두워진 걸 보고 브루스가 말했다. 사람이 많은 건 싫지만, 피터 정도라면 나쁘지 않았다. 유쾌한 친구고, 조금쯤 붐빈다고 해 봐야 이미 토니 스타크도 있는 형편인데 뭘 새삼.  
“그럴까. 음, 피터는 가족 친구들에게 정체를 숨기고 있으니까 이런 점이 불편하단 말이야.”  
“그러고 보니 어벤저 일원들은 가족이 있는 비율이 참 낮구나.”  
“그러게.....”  
삑삑삑  
나타샤가 전화를 받았다.  
“로마노바입니다.”  
-자비스입니다. 쇼핑은 됐으니 즉각 어벤저 맨션으로 돌아와 주시기 바랍니다.  
“비상사태?”  
-초자연적인 능력을 지닌 외계인이 맨션에 잠입했습니다. 현재 스타크씨와 로저스씨가 상대중이긴 하나 곧 스타크씨의 머리를 아드득 아드득 깨물어 먹을 계획인지도 모릅니다.  
통화내용을 들으며 브루스는 희게 질렸다.  
“뭐, 뭐 하는 거야, 빨리 가야...”  
“잠시만.”  
브루스를 제지하고 나타샤는 잠시 폰을 노려보았다.  
“......자비스.”  
-네?  
“설마.... 온 거야? 돌아온 거야??”  
-빨리 알아채시네요.  
자비스의 목소리는 조금 실망한 것처럼 들렸다.  
“토르도 이거 알아?”  
-물론입니다. 이미 광희난무하며 날아오고 있는 중일 거라 추정합니다.  
“건강한 거지? 어디....”  
-아직 건강 검진은 거치지 않았으나 외관상으로는 이전과 별로 다르지 않아 보입니다.  
“알았어! 곧 갈게!”  
-네.  
나타샤는 전화를 끊었다. 지상 최강의 암살자 블랙 위도우가 바보 같아 보일 정도로 함박웃음을 짓고 있는 걸 보고 브루스는 조금 두려움을 느꼈다.  
“어...”  
“좋~았어!”  
나타샤가 펄쩍 뛰어올랐다. 기쁜 소식을 들었을 때 누구나 할 법한 반응이었다. 그저 그 점프 높이가 누구나 할 수 있을 법 하지 않을 뿐이었다.  
“만세, 드디어드디어드디어드디어~~~”  
나타샤가 브루스를 덥석 끌어안고 빙글빙글 돌았다. 돌고 팔짝팔짝 뛰었다. 브루스는 자기가 생일을 맞은 작은 소녀에게 안긴 곰돌이인형 선물이 된 기분이었다.  
“저기, 나타샤?”  
“이제 이딴 거 다 필요 없어!”  
나타샤가 브루스를 놓더니 지금껏 그가 힘들여 카트에 한가득 실은 팝 타르트를 휙휙 꺼내서 진열대 앞에 부려놓았다.  
“나타샤? 그거 토르가...”  
“걱정 마, 토르는 이제 앞으로 두 달 간은 팝 타르트 없이도 행복할 테니까.”  
브루스는 깊이 심호흡을 했다.  
“나타샤, 제발, 내게도 뭐가 어찌된 일이지 설명을 좀 해주겠어, 아무것도 모르고 휘둘리기만 하는 거 좀 짜증나기 시작하거든?”  
“오, 미안.”  
브루스가 목소리를 높였는데도 나타샤는 그리 크게 영향 받지 않은 것 같았다.  
“하긴 자비스가 그렇게 말했으니 못 알아듣는 것도 당연하지 - 로키가 돌아왔어!”  
이미 주위에서 쇼핑 중이던 평범한 일반 시민들은 적어도 10미터 이상 이들에게서 거리를 두고 있었지만 그런 그들에게까지 들릴 게 명백한 목소리로 팔을 활짝 벌리고 나타샤가 외쳤다.  
“........로키?”  
브루스는 혼란스러운 표정을 했다.  
“...그거, 좋은 거야?”  
“엥?”  
이번엔 나타샤가 혼란스러울 차례였다.  
“기, 기쁘잖아? 죽었을지도 모른다고 생각해오던 동료가 무사히 귀환했는데?”  
말하고 나타샤는 브루스는 로키가 떠나고 나서 어벤저에 들어왔다는 사실을 기억했다. 그러니 별로 얼굴도 못 본 전 팀원에 대한 애정이 없어도 이상할 건.....  
“동료라고?”  
그러나 브루스가 놀란 건 전혀 다른 이유였다.  
“로키는, 악당이잖아?”  
“잉?”  
나타샤가 눈을 깜빡였다.  
“뭐, 뭔 소리야?”  
“너야말로 뭔 소리야? 이 년도 전에 갑자기 활동을 중단하고 숨어버리긴 했어도, 어벤저와도 몇 번이나 싸웠고.....”  
그제야 나타샤는 송충이 엉덩이, 또는 송충이 발바닥 사건 이전에는 로키가 명백하게 슈퍼 악당, 것도 어벤저의 숙적인 슈퍼악당이었다는 사실을 기억했다.  
어쩐지 그 시절의 기억은 희미했다. 분명 그 기간이 로키가 이들과 같이 했던 시기보다 훨씬 길건만 로키가 어벤저 맨션에 들어와서 늘 토르랑, 자주 토니랑, 가끔 스티브랑 클린트랑 나타샤랑 지지고 볶으며 놀고 싸우고 장난치고 맨션의 커피를 몽땅 디카프로 바꾸거나 캡틴의 펀칭백을 때릴 때 마다 꾸엑꾸엑 오리 소리가 나게 하거나 토니의 아크리엑터가 무지개색으로 빛나게 하거나 토르를 정말 골든 리트리버로 바꾸어 공원으로 산책을 나가거나.....  
“그 후에 로키 어벤저에 가입했어.”  
브루스를 놔두고 즐거웠던 과거만 회상하고 있을 수 없어 나타샤가 설명했다.  
“그리고 어, 넉 달? 다섯 달? 그 정도 있다가 다른... 세계로 떠났어. 과거를 청산하기 위해서.”  
“....전혀 몰랐어.”  
브루스가 말했다.  
“로키가 어벤저들하고 같이 싸우는 건 한 번도 못 봤으니까.”  
“마법 전문 컨설턴트로 들어왔으니까, 실제 전투에는 참가 안 했어. 가끔 전술이라면 짜곤 했지만.”  
나타샤가 덧붙였다.  
“토니도 컨설턴트인거 알아, 그 녀석은 자기가 나대기 좋아해서 나서는 거야.”  
브루스는 고개를 끄덕였다. 나타샤가 머리를 쓸어 넘겼다.  
“그렇구나. 따로 홍보하거나 하지 않았으니까, 관련자 외에는 몰랐겠구나..... 아무튼, 로키는 좋은 동료였어. 믿기 어려울지도 모르지만, 유쾌하고 밉지 않은 장난꾼인데다 관찰력이 좋다고 해야 하나, 의외의 곳에서 배려하는 모습도 있었거든. 정말 가족 같았어. 토르뿐이 아니라 나나 스티브에게도. 아마 토니도 말로는 안 해도 그런 생각 하고 있을 걸.”  
“그런데, 다른 세계라는 건.”  
“음, 알다시피, 로키가 예전엔 악당이었잖아. 어디.. 요툰하임이란 데서 좀..... 심각한 죄를 저질러서.”  
어디까지 얘기해야 좋을지 몰라 나타샤는 대충 얼버무렸다. 할 마음이 있다면 로키가 말하겠지.  
“그래서 속죄하러 갔거든. 벌써 일 년 반이 넘었고, 다들 죽었을지도 모른다고 생각했어.”  
나타샤의 머릿속에서 요툰하임은 시베리아였다. 로키가 어쩌고 있을까 하는 생각을 할 때 마다 마음속에는 시베리아 수용소가 그려졌다.   
나타샤가 고개를 흔들어 그 이미지를 털어버렸다.  
“자, 이제 축하를 해야 한다고. 아주 화끈한 축하를. 그러려면.”  
팝 타르트를 다 내다버린 나타샤는 카트를 끌고 다른 줄로 달려갔다.  
그 앞에 주류 코너가 펼쳐졌다.  
“필요한 건 바로 보드카야!”


	2. Chapter 2

**“퓨리---!!!!!”**  
토르의 외침이 온 실드 본부에 쩌렁쩌렁 울렸다.  
“퓨리 퓨리 퓨리 퓨리이!!!”  
원래 국장실이란 아무리 어벤저라고 해도 시큐리티 체크 없이 함부로 벌컥벌컥 열고 들어갈 수 없는 곳이지만 토르는 신경 쓰지 않았다. 여태까지 그래왔고 앞으로도 계속.  
그렇긴 해도 문짝을 뜯어내버린 건 전무후무했다.  
“퓨리!”  
퓨리는 자리에 앉은 채 잠시 꼼짝 하지 않았다. 그가 생각했다. 지금, 어벤저의 일원이자 아무리 교육을 시켜도 인간의 상식이란 걸 배우는 게 불가능해 보이는 저 외계인 부하가 자기 사무실의 문짝을 뜯어내고 - 그것도 양쪽 다! - 양 팔에 실드 요원을 주렁주렁 단 모양새로 얼굴은 상기된 채 눈을 반짝거리며 생일에 커다란 트랜스포머 장난감 세트를 받은 다섯 살짜리 같은 기쁨과 경이의 표정을 짓고 있는 바로 이런 상황에서, 자기는 대체 무슨 행동을 어떻게 해야 할까?  
“토르.”  
우선은 상대를 봤다는 표시를 했다.   
“무슨 일인가?”  
실드 요원들은 이런 상황에서도 냉정을 잃지 않는 자기들의 보스에게 경외하는 시선을 보냈다. 퓨리가 뭘 어째야 좋을지 몰라 시간을 벌며 정보를 캐고 있다고는 아무도 생각하지 않았다.  
토르가 양 팔을 활짝 벌려 들며 - 여전히 한 팔에 두 명씩 실드 요원들이 달려있었다 - 외쳤다.  
“로키가 돌아왔어!”  
퓨리가 벌떡 일어났다.  
“정.... 어디에?”  
정말이냐고 물으려다 정정했다. 토르가 이런 걸로 거짓말 할 리가 없으니까.  
“캘리포니아에 있는 토니 집에 있다고, 자비스가 연락해왔어.”  
토르는 너무나 기쁜 나머지 당장이라도 울어버릴 것 같았다.  
“로키가, 동생이, 무사히........”  
토르가 성큼성큼 사무실을 가로질렀다. 미처 퓨리가 뭐라 말하거나 반응하기 전에 토르가 그를 꽉 끌어안았다.  
끌어안긴 퓨리는 이제는 토르와 퓨리 사이에 팔이 끼인 채 이러지도 저러지도 못하고 당황하는 요원과 눈이 마주쳤다.  
“진정하고, 콜슨을 불러.”  
이 괴이한 상황 발생 후 처음으로 제대로 된 지시를 들은 실드 요원의 표정이 환하게 바뀌었다. 목적이 생기자 과연 실드에 엄선된 인재답게 끼어서 움직이지 않는 팔은 무시하고 다른 손으로 애써 휴대폰을 꺼내어 연락을 시도했다.  
“토르.”  
연락이 닿기도 전에 콜슨이 부서진 문을 넘어 들어왔다.  
“무슨 일이 있기에 이.... 난리를 낸 겁니까?”  
“로키가 돌아왔어!”  
토르가 외쳤다. 놀란 흔적 없이 콜슨은 가만히 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“그렇군요. 그럼 한시 바삐 만나러 가야 하지 않을까요?”  
“과연 콜의 아들, 바로 그거야!”  
토르의 팔에서 힘이 빠진 틈을 타 몸을 던져서라도 그를 저지하고자 노력했던 용감무쌍한 요원 네 사람이 떨어져 나왔다.  
“그럼 나와 퓨리는 토니의 영지로 한 발 먼저 떠나도록 하지!”  
토르가 한 팔로 퓨리를 감고 다른 손에 묠니르를 쥐었다.  
“이, 이봐, 토르! 잠깐!”  
퓨리의 항의도 허무하게 토르의 몸이 날았다. 실드 국장실의 강화 방탄 유리가 묠니르에 의해 깨져나가며 두 사람은 하늘 높이 솟아올라 곧 보이지 않게 되었다.  
“.......음.”  
콜슨은 창문은 깨지고, 문짝은 뜯어져 나가고 풍압에 서류가 널려있고 몹시 지친 표정의 요원들마저 여기저기 주저앉아 있어 총체적 난국이란 표현이 이보다 더 잘 어울릴 수 없는 퓨리의 집무실을 둘러보았다.  
“똑똑.”  
문이 없으므로 클린트가 입으로 노크 소릴 내었다.  
“바턴 요원, 나와 당신과 파커 세 사람 분 이동 계획을 부탁합니다. 목적지는 말리부의 스타크 맨션. 중요도 오렌지. 권한 등급은 6급. 내가 여기 수습을 끝내는 즉시 출발할 수 있도록 준비하십시오.”  
“옙, 근데 무슨 일인데?”  
“로키가 돌아왔습니다.”  
클린트가 입을 딱 벌렸다.  
“정말로?”  
“정말인 편이 좋겠지요, 아니면 실드 국장 납치 책임을 물어 토르를 구류하고 정신 감정을 받게 해야 할 테니까.”  
클린트는 즉각 꽁무니를 뺐다.  
“당장 준비하겠습니다앗.”

 

로키가 이전에 쓰던 방은 그대로 있었다. 책이라던가 옷가지 등 얼마 안 되는 짐들 역시.  
“내 방을 헐크한테 준 줄 알았어.”  
떠나기 전과 조금도 달라지지 않은 방안을 둘러보며 로키가 말했다.  
“그럴 필요 없을 만큼은 충분히 방이 있거든. 그리고 정말로 인원이 넘치게 되어도, 내 방을 쪼개서 내주면 내줬지 여길 비우려 들었다간 토르가 가만있지 않았을 거야.”  
토니의 말에 로키가 조금 웃었다.  
“아, 시원한 옷으로 좀 갈아입지 그래? 그렇게 긴 옷을 겹겹이 입고 있으니 더워 죽지, 집에 오는데 꼭 예복을 입어야 하는 것도 아니잖아?”  
“이건 평복이야.”  
“어련하실까. 왕자님은 평복도 다섯 겹이냐. 난 왕자 아니어서 얼마나 다행인지 몰라. 암튼 티셔츠에 청바지로 갈아입어, 냉방을 남극처럼 하고 싶은 생각까진 없으니까.”  
“벌써 괜찮아졌어. 아까는 햇볕을 너무 직접 쬐어서 그런 거야.”  
그렇게 말하면서도 로키는 옷을 한 겹 벗었다.  
“돌아왔을 땐 모조리 바뀌어있는 건 아닐까 생각했어.”  
로키가 말했다.  
“인간들은 인생도 짧고, 순식간에 변하고, 과거는 금방 잊잖아.”  
“너도 한 칠십 년 쯤 뒤에 돌아왔다면야 그랬겠지. 잊을래서가 아니라 그 쯤 되면 살아있는 게 인간적으로 무리니까....... 어쩌면 피터 정도는 살아있을 지도. 호호백발 할아버지가 되어서겠지만.”  
토니가 말했다.  
“하지만 이 년 이라고. 겨우 그 정도 지났다고 동료를 잊지는 않아.”  
로키는 웃으며 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“하지만..... 짧긴 짧다, 생각해보니. 인간들처럼 감옥살이를 하지는 않았겠지만, 그래서 어떤 벌을 받은 거야? 학살에 대한 죄값이면 가볍지는 않았을 텐데.”  
로키는 잠시 바닥만 쳐다보고 서 있었다.  
“....물으면 안 되는 거였어?”  
“아니, 어차피 이야기 할 생각이었어. 내가 제대로 죄값을 치렀는지 알아야 스티브 마음도 편할 거고, 토르도 알... 권리가 있고. 다만 다들 모인 다음에 하면 안 될까. 반복하고 싶은 이야기는 아니거든.”  
“아, 물론이지. 천천히 해도 돼, 천천히.”  
“그럼 토니, 옷 갈아입게 나가줄래?”  
토니는 군소리 없이 방을 나갔다. 남자끼린데 뭘 부끄러워하냐고 할 수도 있겠지만 로키는 이전에도 노출을 싫어하는 편이었고 지금은 어쩌면 남들 보이기 싫은 흉터 같은 게 몸에 남아있을 지도 모른다.  
거실로 내려온 토니에게 스티브가 손을 흔들었다.  
“방금 클린트에게서 연락이 왔어. 그랑 콜슨, 피터는 오늘 아홉시 정도에 도착할 거래.”  
“토르와 퓨리는?”  
스티브가 고개를 푹 숙였다.  
“토르가 퓨리를 안아들고 휙 날아가 버렸다나봐.”  
“..............저런.”  
거기에는 토니조차도 동정하는 기색을 띄웠다.  
“겉에 보호할 만한 거 아무 것도 없이, 초음속으로 거기부터 여기까지 날아온다고? 토르 최고 속도라고 해도 세 시간 가까이 걸릴 텐데? 우와, 퓨리 살아서 도착할 수 있는 걸까.”  
스티브가 몹시 걱정스러운 표정을 지었다.  
“어떨 때 보면 퓨리 국장도 온전히 보통 사람은 아니라는 생각도 들지만....”  
하다못해 토르에게 연락이 된다면 퓨리가 죽으면 로키가 가만있지 않을 거라고 말이라도 해 볼 텐데, 그 속도에서 과연 전파가 잡힐까도 문제이고 연결이 된다 해도 토르가 전화를 받을 정신이 있을 리가 없으니.  
“그런데 나타샤는 왜 안 오는 거지.”  
스티브가 가장 가까이서 오고 있는 팀으로 주의를 돌렸다.  
“소식 들었을 텐데 뭐 쇼핑하느라고 시간 낭비하고 있을 리도 없잖아. 뭐 사고라도 생긴 게 아닐까?”  
-사고라고 하셔서 말씀드립니다만.  
자비스가 끼어들었다.  
-실은 좀 전에 카드 회사에서 연락이 왔습니다. 평소보다 갑자기 많은 금액이 승인 요청이 되었는데 실제 사용이 맞냐는 문의였습니다.  
“엥? 나 카드 잃어버렸나?”  
토니가 깜짝 놀랐다.  
“아니 근데 그걸 누가 주워 썼대도....... 어떻게 하면 갑자기 나보다 많은 금액을 쓸 수 있지? 비행기라도 샀나?”  
“......비행기..........”  
스티브가 질려서 중얼거렸다.  
-특정한 카드라면 가능합니다. 예를 들어, 식료품 구매 전용 카드라던가.  
“그거, 나타샤가 들고 나간 거, 맞지?”  
“뭐, 뭘 산 거지?”  
스티브는 당황했으나 토니는 알겠다는 듯 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“난 또 뭐라고. 승인해줬지?”  
-물론입니다.  
스티브는 영문을 모르겠다는 눈으로 토니와 자비스...의 카메라가 있을 지도 모르는 벽 윗부분을 번갈아 보았다.  
“그러고 보면 두 사람 무슨 차 끌고 나갔지. 다 실어 올 수는 있으려나.”  
토니는 몹시 유쾌해보였다.  
“헐크로 변신해서 차 째 들고 오면 아무 문제없겠지만.....”  
“그런 짓을 했다간 우리가 캘리포니아 경찰하고 문제가 있거든.”  
스티브가 한숨을 쉬었다.  
“대체 뭔데 그래? 나타샤가 뭘 사오길래 네가 그렇게 좋아하는데?”  
“술이지 뭐.”  
목소리는 계단 쪽에서 들렸다. 로키가 내려왔다.  
“토니가 좋아하는 건 술하고 기계인데 나 왔다고 기계를 사들여서 뭘 어쩔 건데, 갑옷을 새로 만들어서 한 판 붙을 것도 아니고. 그러니 술이지.”  
“과연.”  
토니가 끄덕였다. 스티브가 긴 신음소리를 내며 양 손에 얼굴을 묻었다.  
“제발, 토니....”  
“이건 내가 사주한 게 아냐, 나타샤와 브루스가 자발적으로.....”  
“헐크가 집을 반쯤 때려 부술 짓은 제발 하지 마.”  
“그 브루스란 사람, 그렇게나 대단해?”  
로키가 눈을 반짝 빛냈다.  
“듣기만으론 나보다 더한 문제 덩어리 폭탄인 것 같은데.”  
토니와 스티브가 동시에 로키를 째렸다.  
“참, 미리 말해두겠는데.”  
스티브가 말했다.  
“절대로, 절대로 절대로 절대로 절대로 절대로 브루스에게는 장난을 치지 마.”  
“왜?”  
로키가 순진무구한 표정으로 되물었다.  
“브루스는 그.... 헐크 상태를 잘 제어하지 못하거든. 전혀 못 하는 건 아니지만, 그의 의도와 상관없이 화나면 변신해버리니까 애초 화를 돋구지 않는 게 좋아.”  
“변신 후 새 몸의 기능과 성정에 쉽게 적응하지 못하는 건 흔히 있는 일이야. 그럴 땐 역시 연습을 반복해서....”  
“연습할 때 마다 샌드백이 터지는 정도는 괜찮지만, 연습할 때 마다 집이 반쯤 부서져서는 나도 감당 못하거든?”  
토니가 말했다.  
“나중에, 어디 네바다 사막 한가운데 라던가에 데려다 놓고 연습을 시켜도 시킬 테니까, 집에선 금지. 오케?”  
“그럼 약한 자극을 반복해서 분노를 느끼는 역치를 높이는 방법도 있잖아. 탈감작 요법이라고 인간들 의학에도...”  
“절. 대. 안. 돼.”  
토니와 스티브가 입을 모아 외쳤다.  
“소금과 설탕을 바꿔놓는 정도도?”  
로키는 끈질겼다.  
“안 돼.”  
“슬리퍼에 개똥 젤리를 넣어두면...”  
“안 돼.”  
“속옷 칸에 여자 비키니를...”  
“절대로 절대로 안 돼.”  
로키가 입을 비죽 내밀었다.  
“귀여운 척 해도 안 돼.”  
토니가 말했다. 그 순간 로키가 씨익 웃었다.  
“토오오니이~”  
그가 나긋나긋한 움직임으로 토니에게 슥 다가왔다.  
“날 귀엽다고 생각하고 있어?”  
토니 스타크의 얼굴이 확 빨개졌다.  
“그, 그럴 리가 없잖아!”  
“그으래? 그럼 말은 뭐고?”  
“그러니까 귀여운 척 해도 안 귀여우니까 소용이 없다는 거지 귀여우면 귀여운 척 할 필요도 없이....”  
“필요도 없이, 뭘?”  
토니가 입을 빠끔거렸다. 스티브가 일어났다.  
“어, 난 나가서 달리기라도 해야겠다.”  
“캡틴, 위기에 빠진 팀원에게 등을 돌리고 도망가 버리는 거야?”  
토니가 비통하게 외쳤다. 스티브는 단호하게 대답했다.  
“응.”  
그리고 그가 서둘러 거실을 빠져나갔다. 토니뿐만이 아니라 로키도 놀라서 그의 뒷모습을 바라보았다.  
“저, 토니, 나 없는 새 캡틴한테 무슨 짓을 얼마나 한 거야?”  
한참만에 로키가 조심스럽게 물었다.  
“내 잘못이냐! 내가 버려졌는데!”  
-즐거운 대화중에 죄송합니다만.  
“안 즐겁거든! 나만 일방적으로 괴롭힘 당하고 있잖아!”  
-로마노프씨와 배너씨가 외부 트럭과 함께 도착했습니다.  
“.........대체 얼마나 산 거야.”  
그러는 사이 로키는 이미 뛰어나가고 있었다. 토니도 한숨을 쉬고 그를 뒤따라나갔다.  
“한숨 쉬는 건 스티브 담당이었는데....”

  



	3. Chapter 3

“로키-!”  
나타샤가 달려와 그를 덥석 끌어안았다.  
“돌아왔구나, 돌아왔어!”  
“응, 돌아왔어. 여전히 예쁘네, 우리 여동생.”  
“여동생은 누가 여동생이야.”  
말은 그렇게 하면서도 둘은 떨어질 줄을 몰랐다.  
“보고 싶었어.”  
“나도, 정말 보고 싶었어.”  
그들을 조금 멀찍이서 보고 있던 토니가 고개를 갸웃했다.  
“저 둘, 저렇게 사이가 좋았던가?”  
“너 괴롭힐 때는.”  
스티브가 답했다. 브루스가 이들에게 조심조심 다가왔다.  
“저, 토니. 저 짐 말인데....”  
“괜찮아, 괜찮아. 부엌이랑 식당에 갖다 쌓아놓으라고 하면 돼.”  
“........내용물 안 물어?”  
“뻔하지. 술이잖아.”  
토니가 씩 웃었다.  
“매장에 있는 거 전부 털어온 거지?”  
브루스가 지친 표정으로 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“이상한 술이 섞여있어도 난 몰라. 나타샤가 ‘여기 있는 것 중 30도 이상은 전부 다’라고 했거든.”  
토니는 휘파람을 불었다. 스티브는 이마를 짚었다.  
“과연 나타샤. 화끈한데!”  
“토니.....”  
“이참에 캡틴도 취하게 만들자!”  
“....뭐?”  
스티브는 진심 도망갈까 생각했다. 그러나 이미 그 눈치를 챈 토니가 그의 팔을 꽉 붙들었다.  
“그렇잖아? 캡틴은 알코올 내성인 게 아니라 그저 대사 속도가 장난 아니게 빠른 것뿐이야. 그러니 고농도 알콜을 충분히 빠르게 대사계 내에 투입하면 결국 분해 속도보다 빠르게 누적되어......”  
“토니, 생사람 갖고 실험계획 짜지 마!”  
“어때, 배너 박사. 될 것 같지 않아?”  
“그, 이, 이론상?”  
브루스가 우물쭈물하다 도움을 찾아 다른 사람을 둘러보았다. 다행히 나타샤와 로키는 재회의 포옹에서 막 벗어난 참이었다.  
“참, 선물이 있어.”  
나타샤가 차로 달려가 작은 상자 하나를 갖고 달려왔다. 상자를 보고 로키가 허리를 꺾으며 웃기 시작했다.  
“아이언맨 시리얼! 이거 아직도 나와?”  
“애들한텐 꽤 인기라고, 벌꿀과 딸기향으로 업그레이드도 됐는걸.”  
“어쩐지 캡틴도 있을 것 같아. 캡틴은 방패 모양에 블루베리 맛이라던가?”  
로키가 시리얼 상자를 소중하게 받아들었다.  
“고마워, 아침마다 꼬박꼬박 아그작 아그작 깨물어 먹을게.”  
“..........누구 왜 로키가 내 머리를 아그작 아그작 씹어먹는 데 왜 저리도 집착하는지 짐작가는 거 있는 사람?”  
토니가 말했다. 스티브는 시선을 피했다.  
“흐음.......”  
나타샤가 로키의 어깨를 잡고 그를 위아래로 쭉 훑어보았다. 그러더니 어깨에서 팔로 손을 옮겼다.  
“안 말랐네.”  
“응?”  
“난, 그러니까, 그런 꽁꽁 얼어붙은 땅에서 살다 왔으면 돌아왔을 때 이전보다 더 비쩍 말라있을 거라고 생각했거든. 그런데.....”  
나타샤가 로키의 옆구리를 쥐었다. 로키가 몸을 빼었다.  
“도리어 뭐랄까, 좀 부드러워졌다고나 할까, 크게 차이는 안 나지만 좀.....”  
“쪘다고?”  
로키가 말했다.  
“.....그런가?”  
스티브와 토니는 서로 얼굴을 마주보았다. 로키의 이전 상태를 모르는 브루스는 그저 멀뚱멀뚱 서 있을 수 밖에 없었다.  
“그럴지도 몰라.”  
로키가 인정했다.  
“대단한 관찰력이야, 나타샤.”  
“암살자한텐 필수거든.”  
나타샤가 어깨를 으쓱했다.  
“.....근데 죄수 생활의 결과로 쪘다고? 이전부터 비쩍 말라있긴 했지만, 어쩐지 요툰하임에서의 생활이 우리가 생각하던 것과는 꽤 다른 양상이 아니었을까 하는 생각이 드는데?”  
토니가 말했다.  
“맞아. 하지만..... 토르 온 뒤에, 응?”  
-어흠  
이번엔 좀 작은 소리로 헛기침이 울렸다.  
-스타크씨, 로데스 대위님으로부터 전화입니다만.  
“응? 지금은 조금 곤란....”  
-토니?  
로디의 목소리가 자비스의 스피커를 통해 나왔다.  
“........자비스........”  
-너 이번엔 또 무슨 짓 했어?  
대화 시작하자마자 선제공격하는 비난에 토니는 눈을 굴렸다.  
“로디, 좀 더 콕 찝어서 말해주지 않겠어? 알다시피 내가 무슨 짓 한 게 어디 한 두 가지여야지.”  
-자랑이다. 하지만.... 아닌 것 같네. 이번에는 집에서 오픈카 몰며 마라톤을 뛰거나 하고 있는 거 아니지, 그렇지?  
스티브가 무지 헷갈린다는 표정으로 토니를 보았다. 토니는 한 손으로 눈을 덮었다.  
“아니야, 이번에는 진짜로 집에 있어. 거실에서, 어벤저 동료들하고 잡담 중.”  
-그럼 이 ‘미확인이지만 그렇다고 정체를 모른다고는 볼 수 없는 비행 물체’는 뭐야?  
토니가 벌떡 일어났다.  
“어디쯤 오고 있어?”  
-.......역시 네 짓이냐.  
“아니야, 절~대 내 짓 아니야 나도 그렇게 바보 같은 짓은 안 해 적어도 난 날 땐 갑옷을 입거든?”  
“토니보다 더 바보같은 짓을 하는 인간이라니, 혹시 토르야?”  
로키가 물었다.  
“빙고.”  
“토르가 뉴욕에서 여기까지 묠니르로 날아오고 있다고 했어.”  
스티브가 다 포기한 태도로 말했다. 이번엔 로키가 혼란스러운 표정을 지었다.  
“하지만, 토르라면 옷을 안 입고 난다고 해도 공연음란죄 말곤 걱정할 게 하나도 없는데?”  
-뭐라곳!  
“걱정 마. 토르가 벗고 날고 있다는 소리 아니니까, 네 눈은 안전해... 근데 어차피 레이더 점 아니야?”  
토니가 친구 된 도리로 서둘러 로디를 안심시켰다.  
“다만... 으.... 그래서 어디쯤 오고 있어?”  
-피닉스 부근이야. 속도로 봐서 15분이나 그 정도면 도착할 것 같은데.  
“저, 혹시 그거랑 교신 가능해?”  
-.......토니, 정말 너 아니지?  
“나랑 교신을 하고 싶어질 만큼 맛이 가진 않았어. 근데 그 미확인이지만 정체를 어쩌구는 뭐야?”  
-니네 실드 친구가 이상한 게 보이면 너한테 연락하라며 해 준 말이야.  
“클린트.....”  
토니는 신음했다. 나타샤는 킥킥거렸다.  
-아무래도 모를수록 좋은 일인 것 같은데, 기분탓 아니지? 아무튼 난 연락했다, 나머진 알아서 해. 제발이지 뭐 날려버리지는 말고, 응?  
“알았어.”  
-뭔 일 있으면 잽싸게 연락해.  
“그래.”  
토니가 스티브의 눈치를 보고 덧붙였다.  
“걱정해줘서 고마워.”  
-별 말씀을.  
로디가 전화를 끊었다.  
“스티브.”  
로키가 심각한 태도로 그를 불렀다.  
“응, 왜?”  
“토니와는 달리 갑옷도 안 입고 날고 있는 거, 누구야?”  
딸꾹  
스티브는 슈퍼 솔저도 놀라서 딸꾹질을 할 수 있다는 걸 오늘 알게 되었다. 안다고 달라지는 건 없었지만.  
“생각하면 할 수록 이상해서 말이야. 내가 왔다는 소식을 듣자 마자 토르가 뉴욕에서 여기까지 곧장 날아오는 건 이해가 가지만.”  
로키가 의미심장하게 말을 끊고 스티브를 주목했다.  
“뭘 숨기고 있어, 캡틴?”  
“수, 숨기는 거 아니.....”  
“그럼, 뭘 아직 말해주지 않았어?”  
“미리 말해두겠는데 이건 우리 잘못도 아니고 우리가 어떻게 할 수 있는 일도 아니었어.”  
토니가 말했다.  
“토르가 퓨리를 옆구리에 끼고 날아오고 있대.”  
로키는 잠시 굳었다.  
“그...... 멍청한 자식! 퓨리를 죽이려고 작정 했나!”  
그가 공중에 대고 소리쳤다.  
“토르! 퓨리를 살려서 데려오지 않으면 너를 작은 푸들로 바꾸어서 유기견 보호소에 갖다 줘 버릴 거야!!”  
그리고 그가 거실을 뛰어나갔다.  
“왜 하필 푸들?”  
“넌 그게 문제냐?”  
토니를 면박주고 스티브는 로키를 쫓아나갔다. 로키는 자기 방으로 가 있었다. 그가 서둘러 자기 짐을 뒤졌다.  
“뭘 찾는 거야?”  
스티브가 조심스럽게 물었다. 혹시 지금 여기서 토르를 요격할 수 있는 마법물품이라던가, 토르가 도착하면 푸들로 만들어버릴 개목걸이 같은 걸 찾고 있다면 어쩌나 전전긍긍하면서.  
로키는 대답하지 않았다. 영화 소도구로 쓰임직한 오래되어 보이는 궤짝을 한참이나 뒤지고, 또 궤짝 부피의 두 배는 될 것 같은 이런저런 것들을 꺼내 던진 끝에 그가 원하던 걸 찾아 일어섰다.  
“응? 스티브 암 것도 손대지 말고 나와. 저 중엔 좀 위험한 것도 있어.”  
로키는 부리나케 나가버렸다. 저 로키가 ‘좀 위험한’이라고 말한 만한 물건은 과연 어떤 것일까 생각하니 천하의 캡틴 아메리카도 두려움을 느끼지 않을 수 없었다. 때론 후퇴야말로 진정한 용기란 말을 되새기며 스티브는 조심조심 로키의 방을 나와 문을 꼭 닫았다.

 

거실로 내려 와보니 로키는 티 테이블을 밀쳐두고 소파 주변에 뭔가를 하고 있었다. 사람들을 밀어내며 작은 돌 같은 걸 여기저기 배치하곤 한 발 물러나 전체 구도를 살폈다.  
“저... 뭐 하는 거야?”  
과학자의 호기심을 누르지 못하고 브루스가 물었다. 그가 연주황색으로 빛나는 결정을 손은 대지 않고 조심스럽게 들여다보았다.  
“급조 치료실이야.”  
“........응?”  
“정말이지, 필요 없다고 안 버리기 다행이지.”  
브루스가 더 물어보려고 입을 여는 순간 자비스가 말했다.  
-‘미확인이지만 그렇다고 정체를 모른다고는 볼 수 없는 비행물체’가 저택 자체 레이더망에 나타났습니다. 전원 낙하 충격에 대비해주시가 바랍니다.  
전원 밖으로 뛰어나갔다. 그리고 잠시 후 하늘에 작은 점이 보였다.  
점은 순식간에 커지더니 토르가 되어 이들 앞에 착륙했다. 그가 벌떡 일어났다.  
“로키! 나의 동......”  
“퓨리!”  
로키는 서둘러 토르에게 달려가 비틀거리며 땅에 발을 딛는 퓨리를 받아 안았다.  
“퓨리, 정신 차려! 살아 있어?”  
퓨리가 한쪽 눈을 떴다.  
“.......로키.”  
“괜찮아, 나중에 말하자고, 우선 회복하고. 알았지?”  
로키는 우선 안도의 한숨을 쉰 뒤 퓨리를 번쩍 들어 안고 등 뒤에서 토르가 처량하게 바라보는 건 무시한 채 거실로 들어갔다. 스티브가 토르의 어깨를 두드려주긴 했지만 위로할 말은 찾을 수 없었다.  
실제로 전부 토르 잘못이기도 하고.  
거실로 들어간 로키는 퓨리를 소파에 눕히곤 마지막 결정 하나를 그의 위에 띄웠다. 공기가 울리는 소리가 나지막하게 깔리며 곧 그의 주변이 은은한 노란 빛으로 가득 찼다.  
“됐어. 날아오다 팔다리를 잘라먹은 게 아니라면 이걸로 대략 회복이 될 거야.”  
토니는 서러운 표정으로 로키를 보고 있는 토르 옆에 서 있는 스티브 곁으로 살금살금 다가갔다.  
“저, 조금 이상하지 않아?”  
토니가 속삭였다.  
“뭐가?”  
“콜슨 때, 로키는 손만 휘 저어서 천공된 폐를 치료했다고. 그런데 이번엔......”  
“들리거든?”  
로키가 이들을 쳐다보았다.  
“어, 그게.”  
로키는 토니의 변명 시도를 무시했다.  
“토르.”  
드디어 로키가 아는 척을 해주자 토르의 표정이 확 밝아졌다.  
“로키.”  
로키가 그를 향해 한 발짝 떼었다. 그리곤 걸어가며 발걸음이 급격히 빨라지더니 마지막 한 걸음으로 로키는 문자 그대로 토르의 품에 몸을 날렸다.  
“토르!”  
로키가 토르의 목에 팔을 감고 끌어당겼다. 설마 둘 키스하려는 건가 싶어 토니까지 마음이 금즉해지는 순간 로키의 입술은 아슬아슬하게 빗나가서 토르의 뺨에 가 닿았다.  
“보고 싶었어. 정말로 보고 싶었어.”  
로키가 계속 토르에게 입을 맞추었다. 뺨이며 이마며 눈꺼풀이며 가리지 않고. 한참을 그러고 나서 그가 토르의 목덜미에 고개를 묻고 숨을 깊이 들이쉬었다.  
“로키, 나 역시.”  
로키답지 않은 솔직한 애정 표현에 놀란 것도 잠시 토르 역시 힘 있게 그를 부둥켜안았다.  
“얼마나 보고 싶었는지, 얼마나, 당장이라도 요툰하임에 쳐들어가 널 내놓으라고 하고 싶었는지.....”  
토르의 목소리가 떨렸다. 꽉 감은 눈에서 눈물이 흘러나왔다.  
“토르.”  
로키의 목소리도 울음이 섞였다.  
“이 근육덩어리 멍청이.”  
토니는 얼굴이 새빨개져 굳어버린 스티브를 끌고 두 사람에게서 멀어졌다.  
“저, 나타샤?”  
역시 얼굴이 상기된 채 그들에게서 등을 돌린 브루스가 홀로 흐뭇한 표정을 짓고 있는 나타샤를 콕콕 찔렀다.  
“그러니까 토르의..... 아무튼 저들 세상에선 저게 정상이야?”  
“응? 오랜만에 재회한 형제들끼리 꽉 끌어안는 건 인간들 사이에서도 정상인데?”  
“........그렇긴 하지만, 그...............”  
브루스는 명백히 심장 박동이 더 빨라지지 않게 하려고 애쓰고 있었다.  
그리고 저 외계인들은 그의 노력에 조금도 도움이 되지 않았다.  
“사랑해, 로키.....”  
“나도 그래, 바보.”  
“........좋아, 저거 끝나면 불러줘.”  
나타샤에게 부탁하고 브루스는 서둘러 거실에서 도망쳤다. 나타샤는 어깨만 으쓱했다. 토니는 스티브를 보았다.  
“끝나면 불러줄까?”  
“......버텨볼게.”  
스티브는 그래도 등은 돌렸다.  
스티브에게는 영원과도 같은 시간이 지나고, 마침내 토르와 로키가 조금 떨어졌다.  
“친구들?”  
토르가 좀 혼란스러운 표정을 지었다.  
“왜 그렇게 멀리들 떨어져 있는 거지?”  
“어, 뭐.”  
토니가 어색하게 미소를 지었다.  
“둘의 열렬한 재회에 방해가 될까봐?”  
“왜 의문문인데?”  
로키가 놀리듯 물었다.  
“몰라서 묻는 건 아니겠지.”  
“자, 아무튼 이제 축하할 준비를 하자고.”  
나타샤가 로키에게 다가와 팔을 어깨에 척 올렸다.  
“밤새 마실 거야. 아스가르드인이고 슈퍼 솔저고 거미고 헐크고간에.....”  
“브루스는 안 돼.”  
스티브가 경고했다.  
“.......헐크만 빼고, 전원 진탕 취해서 내일 아침 해를 보지 못할 만큼 마셔대자고!”  
“이에이~”  
토니가 환호했다.  
“아침 해를 못 보다니, 죽을 셈이냐...”  
스티브가 중얼거렸다.  
“그러니까......”  
뭐라 더 말하려던 나타샤가 말끝을 흐렸다.  
“응?”  
로키가 고개를 기울였다. 그러나 나타샤의 시선은 그의 가슴팍을 향하고 있었다.  
“왜 그래, 나타샤?”  
그의 시선을 따라 로키도 자기 가슴을 내려다보았다.  
갈아입은 얇은 티셔츠가 두 군데, 물기로 얼룩져있었다.  
로키의 얼굴이 빨개졌다. 그가 토르를 놓고 팔로 자기 가슴을 가렸다.  
“........로키?”  
처음에만 해도 별 생각 없던 토르가 이상함을 느끼고 로키의 얼굴을 들여다보았다. 로키는 더욱 얼굴이 빨개지며 고개를 푹 숙였다.  
“얘기, 해야 하는 거긴 한데.......”  
“무슨 뜻이야?”  
로키가 작은 목소리로 말했다.  
“토르, 너 삼촌이 됐어.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ========== 사이에 있는 건 회상신입니다.

========================================================

로키는 등을 곧게 펴고 위엄 있게 걸었다. 실제로 그렇지 않을수록 당당하게 행동하라. 그리하면 확신이 없는 자들은 너를 따르리라.  
로키는 스스로의 생각을 비웃었다. 이 또한 모두 거짓일 뿐이었다. 지금 자기보다 더 확신이 없고 한 치 앞도 내다볼 수 없는 존재도 없을 것이다. 그러나 알면서도 그는 죄인이 아니라 왕자처럼 행동했고 그 덕분에 살아서 여기까지 올 수 있었다.  
커다란 두 쪽 문 앞에 서서 걸음을 멈추고 로키는 가볍게 심호흡을 했다. 그가 눈짓하자 그를 호위가 아니라 호송을 해왔어야 할 경비병들이 나서서 문을 열었다.  
긴장도 공포도 모두 억눌러 마음 구석에 치워버리고 로키는 엷은 미소마저 띄고 안으로 걸어 들어갔다. 요툰하임의 유력한 귀족들과 세력가들이 모두 둘러앉아 그의 등장을 기다리고 있었다.  
“로키 오딘슨.”  
정면에 앉아 있는 나이든 서리 거인이 제일 먼저 입을 열었다.  
“우리의 왕을 속여 죽을 곳으로 이끌고, 요툰하임에 거대한 파괴와 슬픔을 일으킨 너 사악하고 교활한 에시르의 왕자가 어찌 우리의 땅에 들어와 요툰하임을 더욱 더 모독할 수 있단 말이냐!”  
‘그러니까, 오딘은 요툰하임에 나에 대해 아무런 설명도 안 했단 말이지.’  
로키는 속으로 생각했다.  
‘좋아. 말하기는 더욱 쉬워지겠는걸.’  
“라우페이슨입니다, 사실은.”  
말하고 로키는 자기가 던진 돌이 호수에 가라앉길 기다렸다.  
“...........뭐라고?”  
로키는 자기 몸을 변화시켰다. 이전, 겨울의 궤에 손을 대었을 때와 같이 드러난 피부가 푸르게 변하며 자신의 본래 모습을 일깨웠다.  
주위 여기저기서 숨을 삼키는 소리가 들렸다. 바라던 효과가 나온 것에 만족하며 로키는 다음 단계로 넘어갔다.  
“이, 이건 무슨 트릭.....”  
“이중에도 기억하시는 분들이 있을 겁니다. 전쟁 중에 태어난, 왕의 자식이긴 하나 너무 작고 약하여 살려둘... 의미도 없어보이던 아기를.”  
앉은 자리로 보아 중요한 위치에 있음이 틀림없는 서리 거인 중 몇몇이 흠칫 몸을 도사렸다.  
“네놈이, 어떻게 그걸....”  
“오딘이 버려진 저를 주워다가, 자기 아들이라 이름하여 키웠습니다. 이런 반편일 만정 왕의 아들, 길들여 두면 쓸모가 있을 거라 생각했겠지요.”  
오딘에게 모든 비난을 덮어씌우는데 양심의 거리낌 따윈 없었다. 딴 건 몰라도 이 점에 대해서만은 오딘이 전적으로 책임이 있었다.  
“자신이 누구인지도 모르고 저는 에시르의 왕궁에서 자랐습니다. 어쩌면.... 자라면서 제가 그들과는 다르다는 걸 조금씩은 눈치 채고 있었지만 차마 요툰, 그것도 왕의 후손이라고까지는 상상도 하지 못했습니다.”  
로키는 천천히 모두가 자신이 하는 말과 의미를 잘 새기도록 주의해가며 말했다.  
“마침내 뒤늦게 진실을 알았을 때는 이미 모든 게 파국으로 치달은 뒤여서, 알고 생각해왔던 모든 것이 거짓이었다는 충격에 어찌할 바를 몰라 하는 동안 사태는 수습 불가능한 지경에 이르러 우리 모두가 아는 결과를 가져오고 말았습니다.”  
거짓말은 아니었다. 솔직 정직하게 말하자면 수습이 불가능한 채 파국으로 치달은 건 상황이라기보다 그의 머리라고 보는 게 옳겠지만 지금 그런 사소한 차이 갖고 이야기를 길게 늘일 필요는 없었다.  
“그래서, 뒤늦게나마 저는 이렇게 큰 죄인이 되어서 자기가 태어났던 땅에 돌아왔습니다. 처벌과 속죄를 바라며.”  
말하고 로키는 조심스럽게 무릎을 꿇고 양 손을 호소하듯 내밀었다.  
잠시 침묵이 이어졌다.  
“확실히 뒤늦었지!”  
정적을 깨고 한 서리거인이 일어섰다.  
“아무리 네놈이 거짓말쟁이라 해도 자신이 요툰임을 알고 곧장 이리로 왔다고는 말하지 못할 거다. 그럼 지금까지는 어디서 뭘 하고 있었지? 왜 이제서야 쥐새끼처럼 기어들어왔냔 말이다!”  
로키는 솔직하게 대답했다.  
“죽고 싶진 않았으니까요.”  
그 말에 지금까지 로키의 말이 끼쳤던 약간이라도 긍정적인 영향은 전부 날아가 버리고 말았다. 분노에 찬 외침과 웅성거림이 홀을 가득 채웠다. 몇몇 성급한 자들은 벌써부터 무기를 꺼내들기도 했다.  
“죽고 싶진 않았다고? 네놈이 그 잘난 에시르의 힘으로 몇 백 몇 천을 죽였는지는 알고 그 따위 소리를 지껄이는 것이냐!”  
거인들 중에서도 유난히 큰 누군가가 외쳤다.  
“죽고 싶진 않아서 오지 않았다니, 오냐, 그럼 이제 왔다는 건 죽을 준비가 되었다는 뜻이렷다! 아주 갈기갈기 찢어 죽여주마!”  
“오해를 하고 계시는군요.”  
로키는 목소리를 별로 높이지 않았다. 지금 이 홀 안의 소음을 뚫고 듣고자하는 자들에게 겨우 들릴 만큼만 목소리를 키워 그가 계속 말했다.  
“제 목숨 같은 것, 이미 죽은 자들과 파괴된 이 땅에 비하면 너무나 가치 없지 않습니까? 그저 없애버리기보다는 보다 좋게 활용할 방법이 있지 않을까 싶습니다만.....”  
“이 벌레가 여기 와서 처음으로 옳은 소릴 했구나!”  
한 요툰이 소리쳤다.  
“네 목숨 같은 것 아무런 가치도 없다! 그러니 어찌 살려둘 수 있겠나!”  
그 말에 찬성하는 웅성거림이 퍼져나갔다. 로키는 침착하게 다시 자세를 바로하고, 양 팔을 뻗어 바닥을 향하게 한 뒤 집중했다.  
천천히 로키 앞의 얼음이 솟아오르기 시작했다. 그 광경에 웅성거림이 조금 가라앉았다. 로키가 하고 있는 건 마법이 아니었다. 얼음을 끌어내 모양을 빚는 건 서리거인들만의 기술이었고 지금 로키는 그걸 하고 있었다.  
너무 진행이 느려 조바심을 내면서도 로키는 서두르다 망치지 않도록 각별히 조심했다. 이걸 위해 요툰하임에 들어와서 곧장 이리로 오지 않고 아무도 없을 변방에 숨어 홀로 연습을 했다. 여기서 헛수고로 돌릴 수는 없었다.  
그저 퍼포먼스에 불과하지만, 그의 위험한 외줄타기에 이 광대 짓은 반드시 필요했다.  
무기를 뽑아내나 싶어 긴장하는 자들도 보였다. 그러나 로키가 만든 것은 그저 단에 불과했다. 그리 높지도 크지도 않은, 크지 않은 상자 하나 놓으면 딱 맞을 것 같은 크기의.  
로키가 오랜 겨울의 궤를 소환했다.  
홀 안은 다시 한 번 적막이 지배했다. 서리거인들은 거의 숨소리도 내지 못하고 푸른 빛을 내뿜는 그들의 성물을 그저 바라보고만 있었다.  
로키가 단 위에 궤를 올렸다. 그리고 두 발짝 물러나와 다시금 무릎을 꿇고 고개를 숙였다.  
“로키...”  
한 참만에 침묵을 깨고 가장 정면에 앉아있던 나이든 서리거인이 입을 열었다. 그가 망설이더니 덧붙였다.  
“................라우페이슨.”  
“그저 로키라고 불러주시기 바랍니다.”  
로키가 말했다.  
“지금의 저에겐 그 이름을 칭할 자격이 없습니다.”  
아버지의 이름 없이 지칭되는 건 모욕이지만 로키는 현재 죄인의 신분, 이 편이 쓸데없는 저항감을 부르지 않았다. 덧붙여 그는 자신을 키워보지도 않고, 단 한 순간의 기회조차 주지 않고 던져버린 라우페이를 아버지로 인정할 생각이 조금도 없었지만 그런 것 까지 서리거인들에게 전부 말해야 할 이유 또한 없었다.  
그저 최대한 겸손하게, 반성하는 것 답게 자세를 낮추었다. 저들의 자비를 이끌어내어 조금이라도 벌이 가벼워지기만 한다면 동정을 받아도 상관없었다.  
살 수만 있다면.  
살아남아, 다시 돌아갈 수만 있다면.  


==========================================================================

 

다시 호흡이 편안해진 걸 느끼며 퓨리는 눈을 떴다. 맨몸으로 하는 초음속 비행은 인간적으로 경험해선 안 되는 영역이었다. 산전수전공중전에 온갖 험한 상황은 거의 다 겪어봤다 자부하는 퓨리지만 토르에게 안긴 채 허공을 날며 자기는 이대로 죽는 걸까 하는 생각을 몇 번이고 했다.  
주위가 조용했다. 로키가 돌아왔다는 점을 고려하면 모두들 광란의 파티 한중간일 게 뻔했다. 그래도 누구 한 사람쯤은 옆에 붙어있어야 하는 거 아닌가 생각하며 퓨리는 상체를 일으켰다.  
“아, 깨어났어요?”  
안도한 것 같은 스티브 로저스의 목소리. 퓨리는 그걸 뭐든 지금 상황이 당장 심각한 건 아니라는 뜻으로 받아들였다.  
“퓨리.”  
로키가 일어서서 그에게 다가왔다.  
“...무슨 일 있나?”  
사지에서 생환한 비공식 양아들을 처음 대하는 자리에서 할 말이 아닌 거 퓨리도 안다. 알지만, 로키의 눈가가 붉은 게 기절한 자신을 걱정해서만이라곤 도저히 생각되지 않았다.  
무엇보다 그런 상황이라면 토르가 야단맞은 강아지 같은 표정을 하고 있어야 했다 - 지금처럼 화를 내고 있는 게 아니라.  
“어, 별 일은 아니고.....”  
“별 일이 아니라니!”  
토르가 소리쳤다.  
“네겐 이게 별 일도 아닌 거냐?”  
“그런 뜻이 아니잖아!”  
로키도 소리쳤다.  
“대체 왜 네가 화를 내는데? 마치 내가 무슨 나쁜 짓이라도 한 것 처럼......”  
“그게 나쁜 짓이 아니라고!”  
토르는 분노를 이기지 못해 으르렁거렸다. 말짱하던 하늘에 구름이 몰려들었다.  
“네가.... 네가 그 저주받을 땅에 가서 괴물 놈들에게 윤간당해 아이를 배게 될 줄 알았더라면 속죄고 뭐고 널 절대 보내지 않았어!”  
이 말에는 퓨리도 놀라지 않을 수 없었다.  
“뭐라고?”  
그러나 로키도 지금은 퓨리에게 답할 정신이 없었다.  
“괴물들이라고? 괴물들이라고! 어떻게 된 거야, 갑자기. 미드가르드에 잠시 있었다 간 뒤로 온갖 착한 척은 다 하더니, 결국 네가 생각하는 서리거인이란 그 정도였어? 그런데 왜 그 땐 나를 말렸어, ‘괴물’을 싹 쓸어버릴 좋은 기회인데?”  
“그건 이것과 다르.....”  
“다르긴 뭐가 달라! 그리고 그들을 괴물이라고 부르지 마, 나라고 뭐 그들을 좋아하거나 하는 건 절대 아니지만 그래도 내 아이의 아버지들이니까!”  
토르, 여기가 사과할 타이밍이야, 라고 토니는 생각했다. 여자들한테 소리 질러지고 뺨을 맞은 천문학적으로 무수한 경험에 비춰보건데 여기가 사과할 타이밍이었다. 물론 로키는 여자는 아니... 아니지만, 지금 상황으로 따져서. 아무튼 여길 넘기면 파국으로 향한다. 토니는 할 수만 있다면 텔레파시라도 써서 토르에게 알려주고 싶을 정도였다.  
그러나 그렇게 잘 아는 토니도 사과해서 상황을 좋게 무마했던 적이 한 번도 없는데 토르가 할 수 있을 리가.  
“왜, 난 네가 이보다는 좋아할 거라고 생각했는데 말이야.”  
로키가 빈정거렸다.  
“영광으로 생각해야 하지 않아? 네 조카는 장차 요툰하임의 왕이 될 거야.”  
“그런 짐승같은 놈들의 아이 따위....”  
“경고했어, 그들을 나쁘게 말하지 마. 그리고 축복받은 아스가르드식 결혼이 아니어서 그렇지, 완전히 합법적으로 합의된 관계에서 태어난 아이야. 아비도 모르는 서자 같은 게 아니라고.”  
“누가 아버지인지 모른다며!”  
로키가 이마를 짚었다.  
“말 했잖아, 그 네 명이 4분의 1씩 아버지라고. 이건 정치적인 문제야. 실제 생물학적 아버지가 누군지 중요한 게 아니야, 애초에 그렇게 합의하고 서약했고 이젠 누구도 그걸 부정할 수 없어.”  
“그런 미친 짓이라니, 정말이지 야만적인 괴물들의 땅 같으니.....”  
“그만두지 못해, 토르. 나도 그 ‘괴물’이야!”  
거기에는 과연 토르도 찔끔했는지 기세가 조금 수그러들었다. 안절부절 못하며 주위를 서성이던 어벤저들이 조금 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었다.  
그러나 안도하기엔 너무 일렀다.  
“대체 왜 그런 짓을 했어?”  
토르가 물었다.  
“너라면..... 너라면 다 죽여 없애버렸을 수도 있잖아. 어째서 무력하게 당하고 있었어? 설마 너 그 짓이......”  
“입 다물어, 토르 오딘슨.”  
로키의 목소리에 짙은 분노가 깔렸다.  
“내가 거기 간 목적을 생각해보라고, 이 멍청아. 그들을 죽여 버리다니 그 무슨 헛소리야?”  
“그래도, 적어도 그런 것 말고 다른 방법을 찾아볼 수도.....”  
“다른 방법? 무슨 다른 방법? 삼분의 일은 날 찢어 죽이고 싶어 하고 삼분의 일은 죽지도 못하게 하고 싶어 하고 나머지 삼분의 일은........ 아무튼, 그게 유일한 방법이었어, 그들 전부를 만족시킬 수 있는. 살기 위해선, 살아남아 이리로 돌아오기 위해선!”  
로키가 숨을 몰아쉬었다.  
“지독하고 비열하다고 생각해? 더한 일이라도 했을 거야. 살아서 돌아오겠다고 했으니까, 아니, 했지. 더한 짓 이미 했어. 속죄를 하고 벌을 받으러 간 주제에 실은 서리거인들을 속였어. 난 내가 라우페이를 죽음으로 ‘몰아넣은’ 게 아니라 내 손으로 직접 죽여 없앴다는 것도 입 다물었고 내가 서리거인이란 걸 안 건 사태가 다 끝난 뒤고 그래서 내 행동을 후회하고 반성한 것처럼 오해시켰어. 사실은 그들이 내 동족인 걸 다 아는 상태에서 모두 죽여 없애고 멸망시키려고 했던 건데 말이야! 퓨리와 오딘이 대면하기 전까진 그들에 대해 눈곱만큼도 신경 쓰지도 죄책감 갖지도 않았으면서, 그들을 위해 겨울의 궤를 훔쳐내느라 지금까지 죄를 빌러 오지 못한 것처럼 꾸며댔어. 사실은 여전히 그들을 혐오하고 동족으로 생각하지도 않는 주제에, 진심으로 반성하고 후회하고 그들을 위하는 것처럼 연기했어. 그들 발밑에 납작 엎드려 가련하게 애원했어! 그래서 내가 부끄러워? 이렇게도 비겁하고 교활한 내가, 전사답고 당당하게 최후를 맞지 않아서 내가 부끄럽냐고!? 갈가리 찢긴 내 살점이 얼음에 재워져 아스가르드로 보내졌으면 만족했을까? 이미 더럽혀진 몸뚱이나마, 지금이라도 그렇게 해 줄까?”  
토르는 잠시 입만 뻐끔거렸다.  
“로키, 넌 내 말을 곡해하고 있......”  
“곡해라고!”  
로키의 목소리가 한층 더 높아졌다. 그가 분노로 몸을 떨며 이를 드러내고 미소를 만들었다.  
“토르 오딘슨, 너 네 아버지와 똑같은 소릴 하고 있어.”  
토르가 한 걸음 물러났다. 로키가 다시금 입을 열었다.  
“그만, 로키.”  
어느새 일어서 로키 옆까지 다가온 퓨리가 그의 어깨를 잡았다.  
“왜? 당신도....”  
“더 이상 쓸데없이 자신을 깎아내리지 마라.”  
퓨리가 말했다.  
“살아 돌아오기 위해 노력했어? 아주 잘한 거야. 더 죄가 될 만한 말은 자백하지 않았다고? 글쎄, 피의자에게는 자기에게 불리한 진술은 하지 않을 권리가 있어. 반성하는 것처럼 꾸몄다고? 오, 로키. 인간의 법정에서 변호사들이 무슨 짓을 하는지 알면 놀랄 거다.”  
퓨리가 로키를 자기를 보도록 돌려세웠다.  
“아이..에 관해서는 나도 몹시 놀랐어. 인간들은 처벌로 그런 일을 하지 않으니까. 하지만 서리거인들이 보기에 그게 합당했고 너도 받아들일 만 하다 생각해서 동의한 거라면, 그리고 그 결과로 네가 우리들이 전부 늙어 죽기 전에 지은 죄를 청산하고 돌아올 수 있었던 거라면 그 결정을 지지하도록 하마.”  
“.........퓨리.”  
로키는 또다시 눈물을 흘릴 것 같은 표정이 되었다. 퓨리는 로키를 끌어당겼다. 로키가 저항 없이 그에게 기댔다.  
“그런데 정말 괜찮아? 난........”  
“말했잖아. 우리들 법에 따르면 넌 지극히 당연하고 합당한 일을 한 거라고.”  
퓨리가 로키의 등에 팔을 둘렀다. 로키가 그의 어깨에 고개를 묻었다.  
“미드가르드의 법이라는 거, 지나치게 나한테 편리한 것 같아.”  
“다행한 일이지. 사는 곳의 법이 편리하다는 건.”  
퓨리가 말하고 주변을 슥 둘러보았다.  
“그런데, 아이는 어디 있지? 보고 싶은데.”  
로키의 어깨가 축 쳐졌다.  
“내가 키우는 것 까지는 허락받지 못했어.”  
“......저런.”  
퓨리가 말없이 로키의 등을 토닥였다.  
“손자 못 안아봐서 슬프시겠수.”  
토니가 기어코 한 마디 했다. 퓨리가 나타샤에게 눈짓했다. 나타샤는 도망가는 토니를 쫒아가 가볍게 그의 뒤통수에 돌려차기를 먹였다.  
“손자라니.”  
로키는 조금 웃었다.  
“아, 그렇지. 영광스럽게 생각하라고, 인간. 손자가 왕이 될 거니까.”  
로키가 짐짓 뻐기며 말했다.  
“그럼 난 왕의 이모가 되는 거야?”  
나타샤가 말했다.  
“와, 멋진데.”  
“뭘 새삼.”  
토니가 비틀거리며 일어낫다.  
“우린 이미 왕자들하고 형제나 다름없는 동료인 거잖아.”  
브루스가 이마를 짚었다.  
“현실 감각이 점점 사라지고 있어....”  
스티브가 그의 어깨를 토닥였다.  
“나도 그 심정 이해해. 토르의 배경 세계에 대해 생각하다 보면.....”  
“아니, 그거 말고!”  
브루스가 소리쳤다.  
“다들..... 아무렇지도 않은 거야? 이상하게 생각하는 거 나 뿐이야? 뭣보다... 뭣보다 로키는 남자잖아!”  
여기 있는 모두가 브루스를 쳐다보았다.  
“뭐.... 그거야, 로키니까?”  
토니가 어깨를 으쓱했다.  
“맞아. 로키니까.”  
나타샤도 맞장구쳤다.  
“여자로 변신한 적이라면 이전에도 여러 번 있었고..... 임신까지 가능한 줄은 몰랐지만.”  
“음, 확실히 그건 새로운 사실이야.”  
토니가 고개를 끄덕끄덕했다. 브루스가 물에 빠진 사람이 지푸라기를 보는 눈빛으로 스티브를 보았다.  
“.......나도 이런 게 이상하지 않은 내가 이상해.”  
지푸라기가 끊어졌다.  
모두는 자기 제정신의 마지막 남은 파편을 지키기 위해 비틀비틀 다시 도망가는 브루스를 안쓰럽게 바라보았다.  
“......소금과 설탕을 섞어놓는 선에서 끝낼게, 브루스에겐.”  
로키가 말했다.  
“그 조합은 가끔 맛있어. 많이만 안 넣으면.”  
“난 앞으로 저 나트륨 식이를 할랜다.”  
토니가 선언했다.


	5. Chapter 5

=============================================================================

 

로키는 옷을 벗고 거울 앞에 섰다. 매끄러운 표면에 비친 서리거인 여성은 너무나.... 정상적이라서, 저게 자기 모습이라는 생각이 도저히 들지 않았다.

오늘 밤엔 누구일까. 그의 잠자리 일정은 전부 상대들이 짜서 로키는 아무 것도 알지 못했다. 아마 알았다 해도 아무 말도 하지 않았을 것이다. 그는 서리거인의 가임주기에 관해서 아무것도 알지 못했으니까.

아무것도 알지 못했다. 자기 몸이고 자기 종족인데. 그가 언제나 주위 사람들하고 제대로 어울리지 못했던 것도 당연했다. 자기 몸의 신호 하나 제대로 이해하지 못하면서 어찌 남을 제대로 이해할 수 있었겠는가.

“나는 장님이었어.”

그가 자조적으로 중얼거렸다.

실제로 그랬다. 지금 돌이켜 보면 모든 게 명백했다.

오딘과 토르와는 달리 그는 가족 중 누구와도 닮지 않았다. 혼자 검은 머리고 혼자 초록 눈이고 체형도 성격도 완전히 달랐다. 프리가의 정절이 의심받지 않은 게 이상할 지경이었다. 그렇게나 다른데, 보기만 해도 일목요연하게 알 수 있는데 왜 그땐 몰랐던 걸까?

문이 열렸다. 로키가 돌아서 들어온 사람을 맞이했다.

“로키, 우트가르드의 지배자.”

로키가 상대에게 무릎을 굽혀 인사했다. 그는 지금 왕의 핏줄을 잇기 위한 씨받이였고 노예보다 나을 게 없는 입장이었다. 헛된 자존심을 세우느라 상황을 악화시키고 싶은 생각은 없었다.

현재 요툰하임의 유력한 네 세력 중 하나의 대표인 로키가 그에게 다가와 허리를 둘러 안았다.

“네가 내 이름을 부르는 걸 들으면 언제나 기분이 묘해지는 걸.”

그가 자신의 4분의 1 신부의 턱을 들어 올려 눈을 마주 보았다.

“우리의 이름이 서로 같기 때문일까.”

“용서하십시오, 언짢게 해 드릴 생각은 아니었습니다.”

“언짢지 않다.”

우트가르드 로키가 로키의 벗은 몸을 쓰다듬었다.

“그저 좀... 재미있을 뿐이지. 오딘은 어째서, 네게 제대로 된 요툰 이름을 붙여주기까지 하고서는 막상 네게 아무 말도 하지 않은 걸까?”

“글쎄 그건 저도 몹시 궁금합.....아!”

우트가르드 로키가 그를 번쩍 안아들고 침대로 향했다.

역시 미리 알았어야 했다. 자기 몸을 더듬는 손길을 느끼며 로키는 생각했다.

로키는 에시르 이름이 아니다. 토르, 프레이르, 발데르, 오딘, 헤임달, 이런 게 에시르 이름이다. 로키, 라우페이, 티아지, 바우기, 나르비, 파르바우티 이런 건 요툰 이름이다.

모든 게 너무 명백했기에 로키는 울고 싶었다. 진작 알았더라면, 진작 알았더라면......

“오늘은 유난히 심란해보이는군.”

우트가르드 로키가 그의 목덜미에 입을 맞추며 말했다.

“복구 작업 중 특별히 힘든 상황이라도 있었나?”

“아니오. 일은 제대로 진척되고 있습니다. 걱정하실 필요 없습니다.”

로키가 팔을 들어 자신의 위에 덮인 서리거인의 목에 둘렀다.

우트가르드 로키만 해도 나쁘지 않았다. 교활하고 의뭉스러운 자이지만 부드럽게 말할 줄 알고 난폭하지 않았다. 로키는 기왕이면 그가 자신을 임신시켰으면 했다. 티아지나 게이로드 보다는.

오늘 아이가 생겼으면. 로키는 기원했다. 분열된 요툰하임을 통합하기 위해서, 그가 자유로워지기 위해서 그는 한시 바삐 아이를 가져야 했다.

상대의 몸이 자기에게 파고드는 걸 느끼며 로키는 다리로 그의 허리를 감아 끌어당겼다. 이 아기는 사랑받는 행복한 아이가 되기를.

‘나와는 달리.’

 

==========================================================================================

 

“자, 이야기가 너무 멀리 가기 전에.”

퓨리가 말했다.

“토르, 로키에게 사과해야지?”

토르가 움찔했다.

“힘든 일을 겪고 돌아온 동생을 격려하고 감싸주지는 못할망정 화를 내고 몰아붙이다니, 명백히 네가 잘못한 거야.”

“하지만...... 상황이............”

“놀라고 화나고 슬퍼하는 건 나도 이해한다. 하지만 그건 로키에게 화난 게 아니겠지.”

“무슨 소리야?”

이건 로키가 물었다.

“동생이 그런 험한 일을 겪도록 알지도 못하고 아무 도움도 되지 못한 자신에게 화가 난 게지. 어찌 보면 당연한 반응이지만, 그걸 로키에게 화풀이해선 안 돼.”

퓨리가 엄하게 말했다. 토르는 고개를 끄덕였다.

“미안해.”

토르가 마저 고개를 푹 숙였다.

“너한테 화낼 일이 전혀 아니었는데... 화내서 미안해. 널 보호해주지 못해 미안해. 애초에.... 애초에 네가 그렇게 절박한 상황에 몰리도록 아무것도 모르고 아무것도 하지 않은 거 미안해.”

토르를 보는 로키의 눈매가 조금 부드러워졌다.

“괜찮아, 바보한텐 많은 걸 기대하지도 않으니까.”

말은 그렇게 해도 로키의 목소리는 부드러웠다.

“하지만 정말, 이젠 괜찮아. 거기서도 나름대로 좋은 대우를 받았고. 내가 아니라 아기를 위해서지만 아무튼 몸은 편했어.”

“그러고 보면 너, 마법.”

토니가 말했다.

“퓨리 회복시킬 때도 그렇고, 애초에 걸어오고 있을 필요가 전혀 없었잖아? 임신 때문에 마력이 약해진 거야?”

로키가 허리를 쑥 내밀었다.

“이미 낳았거든.”

“그럼....”

“마력이 좀 고갈상태이긴 해. 임신 때문은 아니고 복구 작업 때문에.”

로키가 설명했다.

“오랜 겨울의 궤 라는 거, 강력하지만 사용자의 마력과 정신력을 꽤 많이 필요로 하거든. 헬브린디가 궤를 쓸 수 있게 되려면 시일이 많이 필요할 테니 그 전에 복구할 수 있는 건 다 복구해놔야 했으니까. 그래, 조금쯤 무리했을지도.”

“조금이 아닌 것 같은데.”

토니가 말했다.

“그건 경험담?”

로키가 찔렀다.

“그보다, 어이 바보들.”

나타샤가 휴대폰을 들어보였다.

“후발주자들 곧 도착한단다.”

 

 

도착한 세 사람은 맨션과 그 안에 있는 사람들의 상태를 보고 몹시 놀랐다.

“이미 술에 떡이 되서 음악 쾅쾅 틀어놓고 스트로보 돌아가고 다들 미친 것처럼 하고 있을 거라고 생각했어.”

클린트가 말했다.

“토니, 무슨 일 있었어? 왜 이리 다들 말짱하고 제정신이야?”

“...... 지금이 ‘네 눈엔 우리가 제정신인걸로 보이니~’ 하고 말할 타이밍인가.”

“아니 뭐 술이야 국장님도 있으니 이해하는데요.”

피터가 퓨리와, 마셨을 리도 없는데 어쩐지 혼자 벌써 숙취에 시달리는 표정을 짓고 있는 브루스를 흘끔거렸다.

“적어도 파티 중간이어야 하는 거 아니에요? 아니면 적어도 저녁 식사라도? 9시 다돼가는데 다들 배도 안 고파요?”

“.....앗, 그러고 보니.”

스티브가 뒤늦게 깨달은 표정을 했다. 로키 임신 및 출산 소식 후엔 먹을 생각 따윈 할 수 도 없을 만큼 긴장과 충격의 연속이었으니, 잊어버려도 할 수 없긴 했지만.

“거 봐요, 그러게 뭐 좀 먹을 걸 사오자니까요.”

피터가 클린트에게 말했다.

“얼음구덩이에서 돌아온 녀석한테 꼭 그렇게 핫도그를 먹여야겠냐?”

“그러고 보니, 로키.”

토니가 눈을 빛냈다.

“혹시 햄버거나 치즈버거가 몹시 먹고 싶다거나 하지 않아?”

로키는 토니를 미친 것처럼 쳐다보았다.

“내가 왜 그런 게 먹고 싶어야 하는데?”

“.......미국인은 못 되는구만.”

“내가 왜 그런 게 되어야 하는데.”

로키가 투덜거렸다.

“어, 그거야 퓨리가 미국인이니까.”

토니가 말했다. 로키가 퓨리를 보고 고개를 갸웃 했다.

“.....그런가?”

“서류 준비할까요?”

콜슨이 퓨리에게 물었다.

“로키 퓨리는 어감 별론데.”

클린트가 참견했다.

“아니 어감 이전에, 뜻이 좀.”

“차라리 빨리 파티를 시작하자.”

스티브가 말했다.

“아니, 클린트도 조카 생긴 이야기는 들어야지.”

나타샤가 말했다.

“조카라니?”

클린트가 어리둥절했다.

“저녁은 이대로 굶을 셈이야, 다들....”

스티브가 한숨을 쉬었다.

“뭔데요? 뭔데요?”

피터가 달라붙었다.

“조카라니, 누구 조카요?”

“아마도 퓨리하고 콜슨 빼고 우리 모두.”

토니가 눈을 문지르며 말했다.

“참고로 두 사람한테는 아마도 손자.”

“....저한테도 손자인 겁니까?”

콜슨이 물었다.

“우리도 서류 필요할까?”

퓨리가 대꾸했다.

“갑자기 아일 못 데려와서 무지 다행이라는 생각이 들고 있어.”

로키가 말했다.

“이런 가족들 틈에서 자랐다간 분명히 애가 삐뚤어질 거야.”

“애가 있어?”

클린트가 펄쩍 뛰었다.

“아니 근데...... 죄수였던 거 아니었어? 언제 여자를 꼬셨어?”

“내가 낳았어.”

로키가 짐짓 아무렇지도 않게 말했다.

“그래? 그럼 남자를...... 아니 잠깐.”

클린트가 팔짱을 낀 채 미간을 찌푸리고 한참을 있었다.

“..........나 왜 놀랍지가 않은 거지?”

“걱정 마, 캡틴조차도 그러려니 하고 있어. 넌 아주 정상이야.”

토니가 안심시키려는 듯 클린트의 어깨를 두드렸다.

“어벤저 패밀리는 아담스 패밀리보다 더한 것 같아요.”

피터가 콜슨에게 말했다. 콜슨은 어깨만 으쓱했다.

“근데 애는?”

클린트가 물었다.

“헬브린디는 장차 요툰하임의 왕이 될 거야.”

로키가 딴소리를 했다.

“그래서, 우리 같은 녀석들은 고귀하신 아기를 봐선 안 되는 거야?”

“그런 문제가 아니라.”

로키가 소파에 앉아 등받이에 머리를 기대로 천장을 올려다보았다.

“음, 아주 처음부터 설명을 하는 게 낫겠다. 다들 모이기도 했고. 요툰하임에서 내가 살아남게 해줬던 건 두 가지야. 하나는 오랜 겨울의 궤, 또 하나는 내가 라우페이의 핏줄이라는 사실. 어차피 버려진 아기였고, 내가 요툰하임을 파괴한 이상 후자는 전혀 도움이 될 리 없는 사실이었지만 겨울궤와 결합하면 이야기가 달라지지.”

로키가 잠시 말을 끊고 인간들을 둘러보았다.

“인간들의 역사나 설화에도 보면 나라가 어지러울 때 왕의 잃어버린 아들이 성물을 찾아 귀환하여 혼란을 수습하고 새로운 왕이 되는 식의 이야기가 있지?”

“어, 로물루스와 레무스라던가?”

피터가 말했다.

“확실히, 동화 같은 데 흔히 나올 것 같은 이야기네.”

클린트도 고개를 끄덕였다.

“그게 일종의..... 낭만적인 감성을 자극한 거지. 좀 믿기 힘들지만 개중에는 정말 내가 왕위에 오르는 게 좋겠다고 생각하는 사람들도 있었고.”

“로키가 왕이 되면 신하들의 예복을 전부 미니스커트로 바꿔버릴 지도 몰라. 순전히 장난으로.”

토니가 말했다.

“그러게 미니스커트가 입고 싶다면, 언제고 불시에 갈아입혀주도록 하지.”

“제발, 로키. 우리 안 볼 때로 해줘.”

스티브가 요청했다.

“하지 말라고 하는 게 아니고?”

“여자들 끼고 놀다가 파파라치에게 걸리는 순간 어때?”

항의하는 토니는 무시하고 나타샤가 제안했다.

“안 돼, 그럼 다들 그저 토니가 조금 더 미쳤구나 납득하고 더 신경 안 쓸 거야.”

“하긴.”

“니들 날 뭐 만들어야 직성이 풀리는데?”

“자, 잡음은 무시하고. 라우페이 사후 정식 후계자가 없었기 때문에 요툰하임은 대략 네 개 세력으로 분열해있었어. 통합하고 싶어도, 적당히 모두가 만족할 만한 합의점을 찾지 못해 표류하는 중이었는데 마침 내가 나타난 거지. 그래서 왕의 핏줄을 잇는다는 명분 아래 내가 낳을 아이를 새로운 왕으로 삼아 네 집단의 수장이 아버지로서 수호하도록 합의가 된 거야.”

“너는 죄인이라서?”

“그것도 있지만, 그보다 나는 너무 아스가르드의 영향을 많이 받았으니까. 그들이 보기에 나는 이미 아스가르드식으로 생각하고 행동하고 세상을 보고 있으니 정신적으로는 서리거인이 아니라는 거지. 따라서 아이를 내가 키우는 것조차 허락할 수 없다고 했어.”

로키가 한숨을 쉬었다.

“뭐, 아니었으면 나는 앞으로 평생 요툰하임에 매어 있어야 했을 테니 차라리 내게는 잘 되었다고 말할 수 없는 것도 아니지만.”

잘 되었다고 말하면서도 허공을 바라보는 눈빛은 공허할 정도로 텅 비어 있었다.

“괜찮아, 말했듯 헬브린디에겐 강력한 아버지 겸 수호자가 넷이나 붙어 있고 오랜 겨울의 궤도 있으니까. 그리고..... 만나진 못하더라도 잘 있는지 소식 정도라면 들을 수 있어. 그러니.....”

로키가 펄쩍 뛰어 일어났다.

“캡틴을 취하게 만들자고.”

로키가 씨익 웃었다. 스티브의 얼굴이 창백해졌다.

“......역시 난 어딘가로 스케치 여행을 떠나는 게 좋을 것 같아!”

“어허, 어딜 도망가시나.”

스티브가 문을 향해 뛰었다. 토니가 그 뒤를 쫒았다.

“도와줘, 브루스!”

“나타샤, 스티브를 잡아!”

“마취, 누구 마취총 없어?”

“난 어차피 안 취한다니까?”

“쉴 새 없이 들이부으면 언젠가는 취할 거야, 걱정 마.”

“스티브 간으로 푸아그라라도 만들 셈이야?”

“피터, 여기 거미줄!”

“나 말고 토니를 묶어, 제발!”

어벤저들이 자기들끼리 우당탕 구르는 걸 보며 콜슨은 한숨을 쉬었다.

“자비스에게 문을 봉쇄하라고만 하면 간단하게 잡을 수 있다는 걸 스타크씨는 생각 못하는 걸까요?”

“내 생각엔 저걸 즐기는 거 같은데.”

로키가 답했다.

“하여간 애들이라니까.”

퓨리가 포기한 것 같은 소리를 내었다.

“지금이라도 요리 주문할까요? 아까 보니 순 술 밖에 없는 것 같았습니다만.”

-이미 주문해서 오고 있는 중입니다.

자비스가 말햇다.

“잘 됐군.”

퓨리가 말했다. 그가 로키의 어깨에 팔을 둘러 끌어당겼다.

“돌아온 것을 환영한다.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 드디어 완전히 끝입니다. 하지만 이 세계관으로는 좀 더 써보고 싶어요. 시트콤 포텐셜이 충분하지 않나요.
> 
>  
> 
> 빼먹은 설명 추가 - 
> 
>  
> 
> 아버지 후보 넷은 신화에서 따왔습니다. 우트가르드 로키는 토르에게 고양이를 들게 하거나 노파와 씨름을 시키거나 해서 마법으로 물리친 서리거인의 왕이고 게이로드는 로키를 두달간 물도 안 주고 상자에 가둔-_- 자이며 (결국 토르 손에 죽습니다) 티아지는 로키에게 이둔을 납치하게 시켰다가 불에 타죽은 서리거인이자 스카디의 아버지이고 트림은..... 모두들 아시는 토르 여장사건의 신랑입니다. 
> 
> 헬브린디는 신화에선 로키의 형제이지만 여기선 아들로 했습니다. 아마 우트가르드 로키의 아이일 거라고 생각합니다. 그가 넷 중 제일 똑똑한 자이기도 하고.


End file.
